Sweet Dreams
by Bvv31389
Summary: Tu es à moi, et tu le seras toujours. Fais de beaux rêves, Ginny. OneShot


**N/A** : Wow. Ça fait un bout que j'ai rien posté, huh? Je pourrais donner plein de raisons, mais vraiment, c'est surtout de la paresse. On est l'été, je suis bloqué dans mon histoire, (argh je déteste ça) je traduis un autre one-shot (pour ceux que ça intéresse) mais ça avance lentement parce que... ben parce que je me presse pas, tout simplement. Par contre... cette idée m'a frappée. J'ai donc du l'écrire et ça y est, c'est fait.Donc... sans plus attendre, voici le one-shot.

**Disclaimer** : Je commence à manquer d'idée pour ces choses là... tout est à JKR, rien n'est à moi, mais si elle voulait donner tous les droits d'Harry Potter gratuitement, j'suis là...

* * *

Ginny étouffa de nouveau un rire, accroupie derrière une plante en pot dans le coin de la pièce. Bill, bien assis dans sa chaise, regardait le spectacle se déroulant devant eux avec un sourire narquois. Tout ce que Bill aurait pu faire aux jumeaux en guise de revanche n'aurait jamais égalé ce que leur mère leur criait déjà. C'était étonnant, vraiment, le nombre de fois que cette femme pouvait dire "scarabées", "soupe", et "Qu'allons nous faire avec vous!" sans jamais sonner répétitive. 

"Tu ne devrais pas être au lit, toi?" demanda une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. La jeune fille se retourna pour croiser le regard bleu de son plus jeune frère, Ron.

"Tu peux parler. Toi aussi, tu devrais être couché." répliqua-t-elle. Le rouquin eut la bonne idée de paraître coupable.

"Bah… tu sais comment j'aime entendre M'man réprimander les jumeaux. On peut toujours apprendre quelque chose d'utile pour du chantage, et avec eux, le plus de matériel de chantage nous avons, le mieux c'est." Il sourit ensuite un peu timidement, la suppliant clairement de ne rien dire à personne. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"«Je crois que vous devriez tous deux vous diriger vers votre chambre respective avant que votre mère apprenne que vous l'espionnez." dit doucement une voix derrière eux, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Décidément, c'était la soirée. Les deux se retournèrent en même temps pour se retrouver face à face avec leur père, une étincelle amusée dans le regard.

"Papa!" s'exclama Ron, n'ayant apparemment pas deviné l'amusement de leur père. "Je… tu vois, nous étions… enfin, je veux dire…" bafouilla-t-il, essayant de trouver un moyen de ne pas se faire punir. Leur père rit doucement, coupant toute excuse que Ron aurait pu fabriquer.

"Je vais vous accompagner, je crois. Ce sera plus sûr." Et il les poussa gentiment vers les escaliers de l'hôtel dans lequel ils restaient pour les vacances.

Arrivés à la porte de la chambre où elle restait, Ron, de façon très inattendue, la serra dans ses bras et lui dit "Fais de beaux rêves, cette nuit." Elle sourit et lui répondit qu'elle essayerait. Ron se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et son père s'approcha d'elle. Il la serra dans ses bras lui aussi et murmura que si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit, elle pouvait toujours venir les voir, sa mère et lui. Elle lui répondit qu'elle le savait et il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Soupirant, Ginny poussa la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa valise. Tout le monde avait été très attentionné avec elle cet été, toujours prêt à l'aider lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Ils savaient tous pour ses cauchemars. Dans leur intérêt, elle avait toujours pris soin de montrer qu'elle s'amusait et qu'elle appréciait énormément le voyage en Égypte. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que cette destination avait été choisi pour elle. Bill avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans son coeur. Oh, elle aimait chacun de ses frères, avec tout son coeur. Mais Bill était différent. Il était l'aîné, et Ginny avait toujours eu une très bonne relation avec lui. C'était lui qui, le premier, lui avait raconté des histoires de Poudlard, le premier qui lui avait appris un tour de magie en secret, celui qui l'avait toujours écouté, même lorsqu'elle était toute petite et qu'elle racontait n'importe quel tracas de fillette. Venir le visiter était une tentative de ses parents pour qu'elle aille mieux. Alors elle prétendait. Elle prétendait que tout allait bien, que son expérience ne l'avait presque pas marquée. Elle prétendait ne pas redouter chaque nuit, chaque instant de sommeil comme un enfant redoute l'heure du coucher parce qu'il a peur des monstres sous son lit. La différence était que son monstre, à elle, était bien réel.

Il revenait la hanter chaque soir. Chaque soir, elle revivait les évènements de la Chambre des Secrets. Chaque soir, elle revivait l'année cauchemardesque qu'elle venait de vivre. Chaque soir, elle entendait la voix de Tom la narguer, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille.

Ça commençait habituellement de la même façon. Elle courait, courait dans les corridors de l'école, et quelque chose la poursuivait, tandis qu'une ombre volait au-dessus d'elle. Une ombre aux yeux rouges. Puis, soudainement, elle arrivait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mimi lui criait qu'il l'avait tuée, et que maintenant, par sa faute, il était de retour. Elle tournait le regard vers le miroir, et chaque fois, la personne lui renvoyant son regard lui glaçait le sang. C'était elle, mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle portait un sourire cruel et ses yeux étaient froids, vides. Puis l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets s'ouvrait et elle tombait, tombait.

Si elle était chanceuse, elle se réveillait en sursaut avant de toucher le sol. Mais elle était rarement chanceuse.

Elle atterrissait parfois au milieu de dizaines de serpents qui rampaient autour d'elle et sifflaient des mots aigres-doux à ses oreilles. Dans ces cas, une épée d'argent apparaissait parfois de nulle part et éloignait les serpents, et Ginny se réveillait. Souvent, les serpents ne faisaient que la laisser passer, et ses pieds l'amenaient de leur propre accord dans la Chambre, et un journal était sur le sol devant elle. Puis, les vrais souvenirs commençaient. Elle se voyait sur le sol, sanglotant, incapable de bouger alors que sa force vitale la quittait. Elle ne pouvait que regarder alors que Tom sortait du journal et s'approchait d'elle, toujours étendue sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait que regarder alors qu'il s'accroupissait à côté d'elle, lui caressait les cheveux, lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'elle n'était qu'une stupide petite fille, sotte et naïve, et que grâce à elle, il allait pouvoir revenir. Que grâce à elle, toute sa famille, tous ses amis allaient mourir. Que grâce à elle, le monde allait plonger dans une ère de noirceur comme jamais auparavant.

Elle ne pouvait que regarder alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus vers elle et murmurait d'une voix doucereuse : "C'est la fin, Ginny. Tu vas mourir ici, seule, sachant que tout ceci est de ta faute. Fais de beaux rêves, Ginny." Elle ne pouvait que regarder alors qu'il posait un baiser sur ses lèvres, aspirant les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, puis s'éloignait et murmurait contre son visage : "Tu es à moi, et tu le seras toujours." Puis tout devenait noir, et elle se réveillait, pleurant.

C'était si dur à croire, parfois. Au début, Tom était tout ce qu'il y avait de bon. Il était gentil, intelligent, beau, compatissant. Elle lui avait confié toutes ses craintes, ses espoirs, et il avait toujours écouté. Il l'avait rassuré lorsqu'elle avait peur, conforté lorsqu'elle était triste.

Et tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Elle lui avait donné sa confiance, et il l'avait trahie. Elle lui avait donné son amour, et il lui avait pris son innocence.

Soupirant, Ginny se changea et se mit au lit, rêvant d'avoir, pour une seule fois, une nuit sans rêve.


End file.
